Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of the videogame Minecraft: Story Mode developed by Telltale Games, whose gender and look is chosen by the player. Depending on the Player's choices, Jesse can be portrayed as a generally kind, caring, and loyal friend, or as an egotistical, selfish, rude, uncaring, and even greedy person who will do anything to get what he/she wants, like the Eversource. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt (voice of Remy from Ratatouille), and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber (voice of Padmé Amidala from Star Wars: The Clone Wars). Biography Appearance Jesse's appearance and gender can be customised by the Player. Male Jesse wears a shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and female Jesse wears a T-shirt with overalls. Personality Jesse's personality depends entirely on the Player's choices. He/she can be a Pure Good at best or an Anti-Villain at worst. At his/her best, Jesse is willing to do anything for his/her friends, and is extremely loyal and caring towards them, even /she chooses not to show it. He/she can be polite and try to get along with whoever he/she meets. Jesse can also be generous, as shown when Axel gives the entire group cookies except for Lukas, Jesse can give him his/her cookie. Jesse can also choose to give The Eversource to the people of Sky City, as they need resources more than he/she does. He/she can also suggest that they and Cassie Rose, who was desperate to return home, share Jesse's Enchanted Flint and Steel. Jesse can either be arrogant or humble at times. He/she can also empathize with others who mistreated him/her, such as when TorqueDawg, who, moments after meeting him/her started to insult him/her and his/her friends, is killed in a trap, he/she can empathize with him. This can also be shown when Cassie Rose, who was a serial killer with a very tragic backstory, was supposedly killed in her own trap, Jesse can say that, despite the fact that she had done some terrible things, no one deserves to be trapped away from home like she was. Regardless of the player's choices however, Jesse does truly care for his/her friends, even if he/she chooses not to show it, as shown when he/she is visibly upset when Reuben dies, is shocked speechless if Aiden pushes Lukas off the edge of Sky City, is clearly horrified when his/her friends are presumably killed in the White Pumpkin's trap and when Lukas and Petra/Ivor are seemingly killed by Nell, Jesse is enraged and brutally attacks her, not knowing that they respawned. Also regardless of the player's choices, both Olivia and Axel consider Jesse as their best friend. Olivia mentions in Episode 1 that Jesse takes Reuben with him/her everywhere he/she goes, suggesting a strong bond. In Season Two, regardless of player decisions, the residents of Beacontown seem to genuinely like Jesse. Heroic Acts NOTE: All of these acts are determined by the player's choice, and can be completely avoided or chosen. Season 1 The Order of the Stone * Doesn't insult Olivia by telling her that she can be anything but a winner. * Did not tell Aiden to shut up. (This is debatable, as Aiden was being quite rude, making fun of Jesse and friends and even calling Reuben "food".) * Let his/her friends protect the build while he/she went after Reuben by himself/herself, thus resulting the gang to win. (Because Olivia and Axel seemed to prefer protecting their build instead of helping Jesse find Reuben) * Did not harshly scold Reuben for running off after his Ender Dragon costume is set on fire, since it wasn't Reuben's fault. * Attempted to protect Reuben from the mobs rather than letting him run away. (Debatable, as Jesse was trying to keep Reuben safe either way, and the latter will also get a black eye from being hit by a zombie if Jesse keeps him with him/her) * Accepted Petra's advice on getting along with Lukas. * Jumped off the bridge with Petra to escape the Hostile Mobs. * Truthfully told Ivor that Petra has the skull. * Didn't threaten Aiden by telling him that he/she will get revenge on him. * Traded his/her sword with Otis the butcher to save Reuben from slaughter, and by doing so, made nice with him. * Told his/her gang that they politely ask for what's theirs before entering Ivor's lair. * Did not agree with Axel on getting payback on Ivor by stealing from him. * Told Axel to leave the potion where it was. * Alerted Olivia or yelled at Ivor so the latter wouldn't hurt Olivia at all. * Went back to the basement to find Lukas. (This is debatable, as Jesse needed Gabriel's help as well, since he is a great warrior; plus, he/she was trying to help Lukas either way.) * Did not blame Lukas for Petra not escaping the Wither Storm. * Chose not to punch Ivor for his misdeeds. * Does not say to Ivor that Petra is in trouble because of him, and that he/she and his/her gang are trapped in the Nether because of him. (This is debatable, as while this is nice, it is true, at least to an extent.) * Gave his/her cookie to Lukas. (This is debatable, as while it is generous of Jesse to do so, Lukas said he didn't need the cookie.) * Prevented Lukas from leaving the shelter. (This can be debated, as Lukas will have to face the consequences for leaving the shelter.) Assembly Required * Does not launch Reuben in the Cow-a-Pult. (Redstonia) * Encouraged Olivia to talk to the other engineers because they could help her learn cool stuff about what they know. (Redstonia) * Crafted a repeater instead of stealing one, preventing the death of several cows. (Redstonia) * Helped Ellegaard build a command block. (Redstonia) * Asks other Griefers to help him and Axel save the world. (Boom Town) * Gave the amulet to Axel whilst he/she distracted the griefers. (Boom Town) * Tries to get Magnus the Rogue to help stop the Wither Storm. (Boom Town) * Told Magnus that he did a good throw after he threw TNT back at Jesse with slime blocks. (Boom Town) * Did not tell Axel/Olivia that this isn't his/her fight. (This is debatable, as Axel/Olivia may have gotten in trouble with the Order.) * Decides to go out to find Soren the Architect's fortress at nightfall according to Magnus/Ellegaard's plan even though hostile mobs spawn at night. (Because the Wither Storm might catch up to Jesse's Gang and the Order of the Stone if they stay at night) * Talked good about Axel/Olivia to Magnus/Ellegaard. * Tells his gang that Magnus and Ellegaard have issues to work through, but hopefully, they'll be right back on track with the important stuff. (Because they did abandon the group after an argument) * Told Petra/Gabriel to let Ivor go. (This is debatable, as for all Jesse knew, if Ivor escaped he could possibly cause more trouble) The Last Place You Look * Told his/her gang that Magnus/Ellegard wouldn't abandon them, even if they wanted to. * Chose to save Axel and Reuben, and had Lukas save the amulet. (This is debatable, as Jesse is trying to help Reuben and Axel either way.) * Thanked Lukas for saving Reuben, because of him comforting Reuben. (Saved the amulet) * Allowed Lukas to lead his/her friends through The End. * Kept Gabriel/Petra's secret by choosing not to share it with Lukas. (Because, like Gabriel/Petra said, it could make it worse) * High-fived Reuben. * Befriended Soren. * Showed concerns for Magnus and Ellegard. * Promises a dying Ellegaard/Magnus to save all the survivors, and keeps it. A Block and a Hard Place * Let Lukas leave to find his friends on good terms. * Gave all the potatoes he/she found to his/her hungry teammates instead of eating all of them as soon as he/she found them. * Went into the witch hut to get the cake in order to feed his/her gang, and/or the Potion of Leaping to defend himself. (This is debatable, as while Jesse and his/her friends needed a cake because they were very hungry, and Jesse might need the Potion of Leaping to escape danger, these items were inside a witch hut and thus, taking the cake or the Potion of Leaping would be stealing) * Went to find another way to Ivor's lab instead of exploring the maze. * Did not say that Ivor was stupid. * Doesn't call Ivor a madman after learning that his Wither plan backfired. (Although there were probably better and easier ways to expose the Order.) * Comforted Reuben before his tragic death. * Allowed Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. Order Up! In this episode, Jesse may grow noticeably better. * Let Ivor's lava house stand, since there is another way around it, Axel and Olivia can craft glass out of sand blocks to make the lava safer. (This is debatable, as Jesse might not believe (or even know) that there is another way around Ivor's lava house.) * Chose to help Ivor instead of running away from the guards. (This is debatable, as Ivor might be selfish in his desire and only care about material things at this point.) * Did not call Isa a control freak. (Helped Ivor) * Offered his/her help to Isa. (Helped Ivor) * Didn't tell Reginald that he sucks. (Helped Ivor) * Took Milo's oath. (Go with Milo) * Told everyone in the Build Club, including Milo, that he/she and his/her gang need their help. (Go with Milo) * Did not threaten people in the Build Club by telling them that he/she knows how to use a crafting table better than them, and did not insult them by calling them "chumps". (Go with Milo) * Chose to leave the Eversource where it was, because of the fact that the people of Sky City needed it to survive. * Rescued Isa instead of backing up Lukas in his fight with Aiden. * Shows concern for Lukas after his fall. (Rescue Isa) * Took Aiden to safety in Sky City. (This would be the first time Jesse would cross the Goodness Zone, and he/she can already be Pure Good depending on the player's choice.) * Left both Isa and Milo in power. A Portal to Mystery * Does not insult TorqueDawg back. (Although TorqueDawg insulted Jesse and his/her friends first for no real reason.) * Shows pity for TorqueDawg after his death. * Showed the enchanted flint and steel to CaptainSparklez. (Debatable, as, given the situation, it may not have been a good idea for Jesse to trust anyone aside from his/her friends.) * Had pity for CaptainSparklez's death. * Refused to accuse anyone of being the White Pumpkin, including Dan, Lizzie, or Stampy, because of having little to no evidence. * Helped DanTDM/LDShadowLady fight off the spiders in the library instead of going after the White Pumpkin. (Debatable, as if The White Pumpkin escaped, she would be able to set off even more traps.) * Defended Lukas after being accused of being the White Pumpkin. * Convinced the YouTubers about Cassie Rose being the murderer. (This is debatable, as it could be just plain competence and good memory instead of actual heroism.) * Attempted to dig Cassie Rose out of the fallen sand. * Sympathizes with Cassie after learning her tragic backstory. (Because she could have asked for the enchanted flint and steel even though she tried to kill everyone for it.) * Reminded Cassie that she needed to say goodbye. (More polite than heroic) * Told Cassie to think about all the people she has killed. * Chose to give Cassie Rose her cat, Winslow, to her for company. (This is debatable, as while Cassie Rose dearly misses her home and having Winslow with her would probably be her only comfort, Winslow, being a relatively innocent cat, would be trapped with his owner, possibly for the rest of his life.) Access Denied * Made nice with Petra after arguing. (This is debatable, as Jesse might not be trying to keep Petra safe.) * Did not tell Petra that she should be the one to apologize for her outburst. (Argued with Petra) * Told his/her gang that they will be able to find Petra. (Argued with Petra) * Helped Petra kill the Mind Controlled Zombie after her call for help, since there's a higher risk that the Mind-Controlled Zombie could have easily killed Petra if he didn't. (This is debatable, as Petra might not have needed Jesse's help after all.) * Admitted to the mind-controlled citizens from Crown Mesa that he/she and the New Order of the Stone are not from there, and that they came from somewhere else. * Told PAMA the truth. (This is debatable, as even though Jesse is attempting to help Petra and prevent her from being chipped, he/she could be risking the lives of other people in different worlds that could be chipped by PAMA.) * Showed concerns for Harper when they were being chased by mind-controlled Zombies. * Told PAMA that it can't force him/her to hurt Lukas/Petra. * Said to PAMA that he/she's got enough friends. * Defended Harper from the citizens of Crown Mesa who blamed her for all the damage PAMA caused, causing them to accept her. * Asked Harper if she's still keeping secrets. A Journey's End? * Does not attack Nell a second time for "killing" Lukas and Ivor/Petra in the Spleef Game, because of the fact that she only eliminated them because of the competition. (This is debatable, as he/she didn't know that it was a competition and thought his/her friends were actually dead. Also, Nell was the one that supposedly killed his friends.) * Did not tell Hadrian and Mevia that they will pay for Lukas and Ivor/Petra's apparent deaths. * Decided that he/she and Hadrian find common ground. * Didn't tell Hadrian to get out of his/her face when the latter tried to interview him/her. (Not as heroic as it is polite, although Hadrian is usually even more rude than Jesse if he (Jesse) chooses to be. Also, Hadrian is only polite sometimes because he is a master manipulator.) * Accepted Emily's deal to "team up" against the gladiators during the race. (This is debatable, as Jesse could find it hard for him to trust Em) * Saved Nell from falling in the lava instead of trying to beat Emily at the race. (Because leaving someone else behind to die during the race in order to win is considered cheating) * Told Emily that he/she understands why she made a deal with Hadrian to get Jesse to lose, after her motives for trying to get Jesse eliminated were revealed. * Chose not to insult Slab by calling him a lackey, or provoke him by saying he couldn't kill him/her. * Did not touch anything in Hadrian's Palace, including choosing to only look at Tim's armor instead of trying to take it for himself/herself, because of Slab's earlier advice to not touch anything. * Did not tell Hadrian that he/she's tired of listening to his "blab". (More polite than heroic) * Accepted Hadrian's deal to lose at the games and go to the mines in his/her friends' place. (This is debatable, since Jesse can rightfully refuse to take Hadrian's deal because he knows Hadrian is not a trustworthy person.) * Told the other competitors about Tim not being real. * Attempted to encourage the Gladiators to fight Hadrian and Mevia. * Allowed Ivor to say goodbye to Harper. * Told his/her gang to catch up with Ivor after the latter stole the Atlas and the enchanted flint and steel, and headed to the Portal Network. (This can be debated, as Jesse might not be trying to keep Ivor safe. Also, Jesse's friends appear to be fine with chasing Ivor.) Season 2 ''Hero in Residence'' * Told Axel and Olivia that it's okay to go. * Did not build an inappropriate statue. * Said to Radar the he/she has faith in him. * Chose to help Petra instead of winning the race. * Followed Petra's advice on what to do with Lluna. * Softly said to Lluna, "Come to Jesse". * Wrote on the sign, "WARNING: HECKMOUTH", since it would cause citizens to be careful in the area where the Heckmouth is. * Told Stella that he/she is not her rival. * Chose to sneak inside with Petra to get her sword, Miss Butter. * Did not yell at Radar's face. * Left Radar in charge of Beacontown. (Because there wouldn't be too much chaos in town) * Did not demand Jack that he move his feet. * Chose the Wall of the Builder instead of the Tower of the Warrior. (This is debatable, as Jesse might need the Tower of the Warrior to protect him/herself and his/her friends from hostile mobs.) Giant Consequences Jesse can cross the Goodness Zone more times in this episode. * Told the residents that he/she will make peace with "the Admin' (it's not "the Admin"; it's really a Prismarine Foe that claimed to be "the Admin"). (This is debatable, as the latter could be a potential threat to Beacontown.) * Showed remorse after the giant Prismarine Colossus destroyed Reuben's memorial. * Talked with Lukas after the latter asked him/her about the residents of Beacontown, presumably meaning Jesse cares about them at this moment. * Mentioned Jack and "Vos" helping him/her fight "the Admin" (really a Prismarine Colossus) while talking to them. * Chose not to attack Romeo's Snowman. (This is debatable, as Jesse did not know what the Snowman could do.) * Did not let Radar die in Romeo's "Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair". * Chose to thaw Stella from the ice instead of leaving her to die in the palace. * Attempted to reason with Romeo. Jailhouse Block * Appreciated the structure of the Sunshine Institute. * Chose not to join the Warden. (This is debatable, as Jesse might not be trying to save Radar. Also, he/she might believe that he/she can redeem "the Admin" (or even the Warden) from committing villainy.) * Liked Rob's painting. * Chose to not shear Geoff. (This is debatable, as stated above, Jesse might not be trying to redeem the Warden at this point. Also, the Warden said that it would undo the balance of the Mush Room.) * Didn't demand a lever, and got Stella's help. * Did not argue with Xara after she kills the Warden. * Went back to help Xara instead of leaving her behind. Items * Command Block Tool/Weapon (Temporarily) * Enchanted Diamond Sword (since episode 4 until episode 8) * Enchanted Diamond Pickaxe * Enchanted Flint and Steel * White Pumpkin * Eversource Crown (from Sky City) * Ender Pearls * The Redstone Heart (a.k.a. PAMA's heart) * Lever * Flint and Steel * Portal Atlas (Temporarily) * Stone Sword (Temporarily) * Enchanted Shield * Other crafting items * Enchanted Diamond Axe * Tim's Armor (Formerly) * Gold Sword (Temporarily and determinant) Killed Victims/Slain Enemies/Fallen Allies The list below shows the victims and enemies Jesse has slain/killed. It also shows allies that have died indirectly due to Jesse's choices/were killed by any enemies. * The Wither Storm * Numerous Hostile Mobs * Magnus the Rogue (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, killed by Wither Storm) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate Magnus the Rogue, killed by Wither Storm) * Reuben (Pig) (Indirectly caused; doomed to fall by Wither Storm) * CaptainSparklez (Killed by The White Pumpkin's traps) * LDShadowLady (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate DanTDM, killed by the White Pumpkin) * DanTDM (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate LDShadowLady, killed by the White Pumpkin) * Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin (Heavily Implied) * PAMA (Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent) * The Admin's Statue Death (Restart Part of Game) Killed By * Hostile Mobs * Splash Potion of Harming * Wither Storm * Lava * TNT * Fall Damage * Aiden * Arrow of Poison * The White Pumpkin * PAMA (Made useful) * Petra (Chipped) * Lukas (Chipped) * Mind Controlled Citizens (Chipped) * The Admin's Statue Jesse can also die by failing to avoid dangers. The Screen will go red, and the game will restart from the Chest Symbol. Quotes Gameplay Note: This section is for quotes that have been added into the game, and therefore cannot be determined by the player. Player-determined (Heroic) Trivia * Oddly, If Jesse goes to Boom Town, regardless of his/her gender, he/she will always be called the KING of Boom Town. * Jesse is the only character in Minecraft: Story Mode that has two voice actors, since the character has two different genders (chosen by The Player), while other characters have one. * In A Block and a Hard Place, if Jesse chooses to eat several potatoes, he/she (indirectly) mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. * In Episode 1, Jesse mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". * In Access Denied, if Jesse chooses not to deactivate PAMA, he/she will be attacked and killed by Petra/Lukas, PAMA will then be shown smiling. link here * In Access Denied, there are several chances of death which shows "You have been made useful!" instead of "You died!" if Jesse gets caught by PAMA. ** However, if Jesse is killed during his/her final showdown with PAMA, the death screen will show "You died!" as usual. ** The death screen also says, "You died!" in A Journey's End?, even though you don't truly die since you're eliminated in the Old Builder Games instead of dying. ** In Season 2, the death screen does not say anything. * Jesse is currently the only unisex character in Minecraft: Story Mode. ** Telltale left an easter egg to this, when TorqueDawg states that Jesse is a boys/girls name, depending on the gender. * The lightest skin-tone appearance for female Jesse bears near-striking resemblance to Isa. * In A Journey's End?, once Jesse is killed by Mevia, and when he/she respawns, this is the first time, ever since episode 3, that we see Jesse without armor. * It is revealed in A Journey's End? that Jesse is ambidextrous, meaning he/she is able to use both of his/her arms equally (attack with sword with the right, mine with pickaxe on the left). * Jesse has, by far, the most aliases in Minecraft: Story Mode as a whole. * Jesse has almost every skill for different groups - builder, griefer, redstonist, architect, and warrior. * In episode 6, A Portal to Mystery, Jesse's portrait in a few shots can show the white male Jesse without armor, no matter which Jesse you have. ** Curiously enough, that means that portrait picture was designed when Jesse could not have lost his/her armor. * Jesse appears in every episode title-card, except for Assembly Required's title-card. * Ivor, The White Pumpkin (or Cassie Rose), and PAMA have all commented on Jesse's tenacity during his/her struggles to survive in the game: ** In Episode 2, Ivor, before fighting Jesse and Petra/Gabriel, has commented on his/her tenacity, through it is misleading his/her path. ** In Episode 6, The White Pumpkin calls Jesse "Incredibly Tenacious." ** In Episode 7, PAMA calculates that Jesse's bravery and tenacity are impressive qualities. * Jesse is one of the clumsiest characters in the series, managing to drop/lose the amulet multiple times, fall over multiple times, and drop items such as the Command Block Weapon and the Enchanted Flint and Steel. * There's a single voice error for Jesse in episode 5 when talking with the Guard who protects the garden in Sky City. * Although there are currently no choices that can make Jesse a Pure Evil villain, they could be added on in future episodes. As of now, the worst type of villain Jesse can become is an Anti-Villain. ** These choices could start taking place in the 4th episode of Season 2, Below the Bedrock, and there could be choices that would cause him/her to cross the Moral Event Horizon. ***Earlier, in Giant Consequences, Jesse can cross the Moral Event Horizon if he/she let Rader die in the Admin's Icy Palace (although Lukas saves Radar), and/or leaves Stella behind to die. ***Also, in the 5th episode of Season 1, Order Up!, Jesse can cross the Moral Event Horizon if he/she chooses to leave Aiden to die in Sky City. ***However, despite these actions, he/she is still not Pure Evil, as he/she still truly cares about his/her friends, but this might be a foreshadowing to the Pure Evil villain Jesse could eventually become. **In the said episode, Jesse might still have a choice to join Romeo (the main antagonist of Season 2) or not. This choice could eventually make Jesse a Pure Evil villain. External links * [[w:c:villains:Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)|Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)]] in the Villains wiki * Jesse in the Minecraft: Story Mode wiki Navigation Category:Successful Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:The Chosen One Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rivals Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Anti Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Falsely Accused Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Liars Category:False Antagonist Category:Mischievous Category:Egomaniacs Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Remorseful Category:Dimwits Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Revolutionary Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Protector Category:Animal Kindness Category:Detectives Category:Nurturer Category:Famous Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Pet owners Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Honest Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Sympathetic Category:Merciful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Armored Category:Honorable Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Forgivers Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Supporters Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Deal Makers Category:Grey Zone Category:The Hero Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Pessimists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Outright Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:On & Off